


Beginnings of Training with Tier Harribel and her Fracción!

by kazzaspexy



Series: Kurosaki Karin's Encounters [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazzaspexy/pseuds/kazzaspexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karin thought that Hollows (and all forms of them) were just monsters that ate souls, and she would have kept thinking that if she hadn't been saved by the Tres Espada Tier Harribel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings of Training with Tier Harribel and her Fracción!

We find one Karin Kurosaki walking home from the corner store, apparently Ichigo had eaten the yogurt that Yuzu was going to use for desert that night and seeing as how Ichigo vanished soon after being caught (He said something about work) and the three's 'goat face' father Isshin had gone to the hospital (Something about a meeting with the director), so Karin was the only one left to venture down the street to the store.

Everything had been fine and normal till Karin was about half-way home.

The air suddenly went freezing and everything was quiet.

Karin hadn't even noticed at first… till her foot stepped on something squishy

Quickly looking down Karin saw a large long white finger with a sharp, white nail half covered in blood

Karin jumped back instantly freaked

_'There's no way that's from a human! Is it from a Hollow?'_ Karin thought looking around for the rest of the Hollow or whatever had severed the finger

"Well, what do we have here?" a grating male voice spoke from the shadows

Karin then felt a large amount of sprit pressure weigh her down

"What an interesting little human you are~" the voice spoke again

Karin cured the fact that she didn't have a way to defend herself from this thing

*tip, tip, tip*

Karin looked towards where she heard the sound and out of the shadows came a dull green coloured Hollow that had a mask that looked like a deformed squirrel and its Hollow hole was on the left side and was about the size of Karin's fist

He tilted his head to the side

"Well don't you look delish?" he said stepping closer

Karin's mind yelled at her to run, but the Hollow's sprit pressure kept her down

"What do you think you are doing, Adjuchas?" A female voice asked

The 'Adjuchas' as the woman called it turned taking a step to Karin's left as it went

Karin looked and saw four women just down the street.

The one on the far left was slender with long flowing olive-green hair, long eyelashes, and three pink dots just below her right eye. She had lavender-colored eyes. She had three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her bangs and she wore a furry black necklace around her neck. Her uniform (Karin guessed it was a uniform as the other three wore something similar) consists of a long white dress with long sleeves that extend well past her hands and with a single slit in each one. She also wore two thin belts that criss-crossed around her waist.

The one on the far right was a dark-skinned woman who dressed like an Amazon warrior and had a toned body with large breasts. She had long, thick wavy brown hair and green eyes. She had a three-sectioned crown around her head and a thick necklace. She also had a hole (That to Karin looked like the hole all Hollows sported) that was positioned midway between her navel and breasts.

The one on the middle left was a tomboyish woman with two different colored eyes; her right eye was ice blue, while her left eye was amber with a red outline around it. She had black jaw-length hair and an odd headpiece on the top of her head with a horn in the middle, much like that of a unicorn. She wore a white uniform like the other two, but it was customized with shoulder length sleeves with black cuffs with a v neck and gloves and collars over her wrists.

The last of the four –who stood slightly in front of the other three-, was a dark skinned woman with green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair which had three braided locks. She wore a white jacket that covered the lower part of her face downward and barred a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket had a zipper running along its entire length. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities that resembled the appearance of a cat's paw

It seemed to Karin that the blond at the front was the one who spoke

"I-I was just going to feed on this hu-"

"Leave" The woman stated cutting the Adjuchas off

He ran away without another word

"Follow him" The blond said and the other three ran off after the Adjuchas passing Karin on the way

Karin looked at the woman how had apparently saved her

"Can you stand?" The woman asked

Karin stood on shaky legs, but started falling almost immediately after being vertical

The woman was over to her in a flash, holding her up from the waist

"Thank you, um…"

"Tier Harribel"

"Thank you, Miss Harribel"

"Tier is fine"

"Ok Tier, oh I'm Karin Kurosaki, but just call me Karin" Karin said with a small smile

"Ok Karin, where do you live I will escort you home"

"Just down this street" Karin said pointing in the direction Harribel and her Fracción had come from

"Um are your friends going to be ok against that monster?" Karin asked after they had walked a bit

"They will be fine" Harribel stated, her arm still around Karin to help her walk

"Oh ok"

_'It's strange; she gives off a feeling similar to a Hollow, but it's somehow warmer. Kinda like how Ichi-nii's used to be'_ Karin thought looking up at the blond 

Harribel looked down at that moment

"This is your home?" She asked looking at the sign over the clinic

"Y-yeah, thanks" Karin stuttered lightly 'I can't believe she caught me staring at her!'

Karin stepped toward the door, the groceries she had been sent to get were still somehow safe in her backpack

"Karin"

Karin turned to look back at Harribel, only to notice that the other three where back

"Would you like us to train you?" Harribel asked

"W-what?"

"Train you so you can defend yourself against Hollows!" The black haired one said dramatically pointing

"Y-Yes!" Karin yelled

"Then I shall collect you tomorrow at 4pm" Harribel said as the four walked away

"OK! See you then Tier!" Karin yelled towards them with a grin

_'Now I can protect those important to me!'_ She thought running into the house


End file.
